falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Daniel Mason
Daniel Mason, commonly refered to as Daniel, Dan, or just Mason, is a member of the New London Republic who serves as a member of its military force, the New London Legionnaires. He's a captian of the Southern Legion and is also a squad leader of the legion. Biography Birth and Early Life Daniel Mason was born on March 14th, 2136 in a stronghold fallout shelter beneath the ruisn of London, the pre-war capitol of the United Kingdom sometime during a period known as the 'Dark Ages'. He was born by his mother, Marianne Mason and was the child of both Marianne and Charles Mason. A year later, Andrew Mason would be born and would become his younger brother. During his childoon, Dan played around a lot with his brother and had an adequate amount of friends. He ventured a lot across Stronghold 34, his fallout shelter and birth place, and was an energetic and hyper active youth. Childhood and Education When Dan was eight years old, he was enrolled into public education in the stronghold and began elemtentry school at the same age. He then advanced further into middle school at the age of twelve and was taught how to shoot a gun a year later at age thirteen. He was a relatively fine student who did well in class and recieved good grades though never got the title of honor student, which didn't bug him that much in contrast to his younger brother who struggled to get to such a rank. At the age of 16, Mason was conscripted into Stronghold 34's security services and had to break up numerous fights amongst the shelter's residents as resources were getting scarce and the shelter's leaders were unable to solve the crisis leading to a faction of the security forces taking over in a coup. Expedition to the Surface When he was 18 years old, Dan and Andrew were both drafted into an expedition team where the two of them would join hundreds more in an expedition outside of the stronghold and up to the surface where they are to establish a new society and help rebuild human civilization sometime in the year 2154. The team left the shelter one by one and eventually made it up to the surface where Mason walked amongst the ruins of London. He and Andrew later joined many others as the shelters were all emptied and the survivors began constructing settlements, barriers, and rebuilding old buildings in an attempt to restore London back to its former glory. During this time, the expedition leaders gathered all of the survivors and declared the establishment of the New London Republic, a nation born from the ashes of the old world and would build a new one with the ruins of London and later Greater London, being used to create the NLR as a city state. At the age of 19, Mason was drafted into the New London Legionnaires, the republic's military force, as a member of its Southern Legion. Early Military Career Upon joining the Southern Legion, Mason was deployed to the southern parts of the New London Republic where he was tasked with defending the territory of the new nation against outsiders and other hostile beings. He came across numerous mutated beings and began documenting them in a notebook of his along with human enemies that he had defeated such as feral ghouls and the ghoulified soldiers from numerous pre-war armies and resistance groups such as one case where he and his unit were attacked by a unit of ghoul soldiers and he managed to fight them off and found their uniforms to be the same ones worn by pre-war German soldiers and documented them in his notebook. Most of Mason's early military career was him patrolling the regions of southern London which was under NLR control and fighting off numerous hostile tribes, factions, mercenaries, criminals, and mutated beings among other threats. At the age of 20, he was promoted to the rank of captain after he managed to survive a hostile encounter where he and his unit came under attack from an armed group and Mason came out as the one of the sole survivors among three other men and he lead those same men to victory. Upon his promotion, he was met with aplause and became the commander of a military unit in the Southern Legion. London Territorial War Three years later in 2157, the New London Republic had expanded greatly and had half of pre-war London under its control. It seemed as if things would be smooth sailing when in reality, that was far from the case as soon, the NLR had found itself at odds with another rival faction known as the Kingdom of England which saught to restore the English monarchy and began expanding its borders. It set its sights on London and began moving in and taking over numerous parts of the old pre-war city and as a result, a war broke out between the Kingdom of England and the New London Republic over ideals and territory. Mason was deployed to the front line where he was tasked with leading a defensive position somewhere in southern London that was under republican control and found himself facing heavy resistance as the Royal English Army had stormed fast and deep into South London and began taking over all of the unclaimed territory before taking small portions of republican territory. Mason faced his most intense fight during the Battle of Corydon where he and a large division of the Southern Legion were pinned down and barely managed to survive the royalist offensive. Afterwards, Mason and his unit were forced to retreat and headed back towards New London territory in southern sections of the city-state. Category:People